1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying device that can be applied to an electronic book or the like capable of displaying electronic documents including character/image information on a display screen so that a user can obtain the information in the same way as books, newspapers, magazines and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
It is necessary for an electronic book to update the display contents by page. As the technology for updating the display contents, for example, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-134370 discloses that display contents of an electronic book are updated by input operations of specific switches provided thereto. Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H8-76926 discloses that display contents are updated in accordance with a motion of an operator's finger relative to a touch sensor of a display portion.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H6-290017 discloses that a false page member for detecting a page turning-over operation is disposed on a fixed display portion are updated by a page turning-over operation.
However, according to the former technology in which display contents are updated by an updating method peculiar to an equipment such as a touch sensor or a switch input, the specific switching operation is troublesome and that the switching operation gives a feeling completely different from a page turning-over feeling of paper books.
Furthermore, according the latter technology in which a false page member for detecting a page turning-over operation is disposed on a fixed display portion, page updating is limited to a certain number of the false page members and therefore another page updating method is required in case of page updating exceeding the certain number of the false page members.